The wizard101 chronicles
by nachocheese1234
Summary: Destiny and her friend become wizards and end up going tyo ravenwood school of magical arts.


Hi my name is Destiny sparks. I have long straight brown hair and blue eyes and a olive skin tone. Things used to be normal but ever sense middle school weird things have been happening. I hate this one kid because he always is making fun of me and he got burned, I was tired of the coolness in the public pool and suddenly I was swimming in lava and when I fell asleep I dreamed of dogs who were called heckhounds! Lucy! I yelled as my best friend walked in my bedroom. HIYA! She said while smiling. Then she had a look of disgust on her face. OH MY mother earth didn't mean for you to harm her world she wanted you to protect it she hollered. Um excuse me you should blame someone else for not getting me a "trash can" instead of a bunch of things I could trash my room with I said. She then looked embarrassed. Lucy had got me a bunch of pop and whatever's their like these collecting cards with pictures of magic creatures on them and when you open them up you look at them but their useless because they trash your room, the owner should say the product has a policy: you must have a trashcan! Lucy has red hair brown eyes and a GREAT tan her red hair is in these stupid lollipop pigtails and she is always wearing green. ITS TIME TO GET ON THE MOVING BUS YOU TWO! My mom hollered from the kitchen. WAIT A SEC! the moving bus? Where are we going? I asked. Me and Lucy ran downstairs. Read this letter mom said. She handed me a letter with the fanciest writing ever. The letter read: Dear Miss Destiny, you and your dear friend lucy have both been decided to come to ravenwood school of magical arts. Your parents have agreed in taking you on to another school and letting you have more "advanced" classes because you have been showing signs of authority to this school. We are sorry for taking you away to another err world but your parents have agreed entirely for you to leave. We'd be honored for you to take home studying classes but your parents have agreed to let you have full advantage of your powers THANK YOU FOR READING THIS LETTER! huh! What was with the random signals at the bottem I asked. Well It means so everything is perfect! Love headmaster ambrose and gamma the owl. Mom explained. Me and lucy nodded. You two best have a suitcase packed you guys are going to another world. Mom reminded us. So whats the big deal your coming with us! I hollered. Um you guys are going alone mom agreed. Me and lucy got packed then ran down the stairs. Lucy and I ran outside and saw a old man with a pet owl. He had a wizard cloak that was blue and had yellow moons and stars all over them. He had one eye glass and one free eye that was curious and blue and some random looking blue shoes and a wizard hat. Hello he said. I am Merle Ambrose headmaster of Ravenwood School Of Magical Arts. He summoned a portal. Lucy Hopped right through it. I waved to mom and jumped in. We appeared on the other side in the old man's office. He presented us with a book. Answer the questions my "pets". Lucy went first. She got the wizardry school of life. I hoped id get the same school as well. I took the quiz and ended up with the school of storm. Then he asked us for our last names. Lucy yelled RAINDROP! But headmaster only laughed. I know your last name but as a young wizard you have a DIFFERENT last name. he explained. She suddenly closed her eyes and started babbling about riding a unicorn and her heart beating because she was enjoying the ride and the unicorn was going way too fast. She opened her eyes. Unicornheart she said. Then headmaster asked me. I suddenly shouted: Fireblood! Headmaster smiled and said " of course ". He gave us a letter to give to a man named private stillson and a sign up sheet to give to our teachers. He told us to sit down and fill out the sign up sheets first. Me and Lucy sat down. This is how I filled out mine HOW OLD ARE YOU?: 15 WHAT IS YOUR NAME DESTINY FIREBLOOD WHAT CLASS ARE YOU ATTENDING? FIRE SIGNITURE Destiny FireBlood.; Then me and Lucy went and gave the sheets to our teachers. I went to private stillson then and gave him my letter. Lucy did the same. We went inside unicorn way then and fought some ghosts. When we touched the ghost's shoulders we immediately were in a battle field. I cast a firecat on the soul and it immediately died. I did this routine to two other lost souls then returned to who gave me the mission. I went all day battling and doing missions with lucy. We ended up with A HOT, CUTE ,STYLISH OUTFIT, And a entrance to another street. It was called triton avenue. I went on and on and on battling through all the streets and ended up being sent to the headmasters office with lucy. Hello me and Lucy asked. head master answered us! he told us we WEREN'T in trouble we had gotten a high enough level to go to krokotopia! So we went to krokotopia and continued our training. Krokotopia had sand everywhere and was like a magical version of Egypt. It was awesome. Me and lucy had so much training to do but so many adventures we went on in one day. But we knew we had to one day defeat Malistare the greatest evil in history. While we were running around we found a library. We got a book on ancient spells. We ran out the door and while we were running malistare kidnapped us. We weren't going to kill him yet. We were moving to another world. We had finished krokotopia so now we had to continue our journey. "Malistare" pulled off the sacks he had put us inside. Then we realized the so called "malistare" wasn't even malistare it was headmaster ambrose giving us a surprisingly fact journey to marleybone. Hello youngsters! He hollered. I cant believe I still got all that energy in my legs! He hollered again. Hi headmaster we both said with a smile on our face. Merle winked and disappeared with a grin on his face. Me and Lucy stared at each other. It looked like we were going to have no help from that old dude.


End file.
